


The taste of war - plantonic Ranboo/Tubbo OS

by haIcyon



Series: "abditory" - all my depressing oneshots. [5]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haIcyon/pseuds/haIcyon
Summary: Tommy died to Dreams hands, and while Tubbo mourns, Ranboo holds him tight and listens to his pain, wishing to make it go away- PLATONIC !! Tubbo and Ranboo. Theyre best friends in this fanfic, platonic husband who live togheter.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Series: "abditory" - all my depressing oneshots. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The taste of war - plantonic Ranboo/Tubbo OS

**Author's Note:**

> Tw war mentions

The news of Tommy's passing had been well spread around the world of DreamSMP. It was no wonder, with the kind of people living in this place, stained with guilt that overshadowed everything history offered. The Enderman-Hybrid saw it as no surprise, when his plantonic Husband choose to stay quiet when the message got delivered to him. However, as this silence didnt seem to pass over the span of a couple days, Ranboo choose to speak up.   
He found the brown-haired sitting infront of a window, the warm sun hitting his face, giving it a gentle golden shine. The look he wore was innocent, his appearance completed by the horns that fluffy hair surrounded, making Ranboo remember when he met him for the first time.   
So much time had passed.  
He took a seat next to Tubbo, and looked at the direction that Tubbo's eyes had chosen. The quiet hung softly in the air, not awkward, but comforting, as it was Tubbo who took the opportunity to speak the first words. "Do I still taste of war, Ranboo?" Ranboo turned his head to meet the Ram's eyes, but was greeted with the side of his face, eyes still starring outside. "I dont think I quiet-" he paused, trying to find the right words, not asking to much, or to little "understand what you are asking of me." Tubbo squished his eyes togheter a bit, as he observed the sun. "I've been thinking about it alot, you know, the wars." The tall mans stomach sunk, as he heared those words escape his husbands mouth. Tubbo has never wanted to talk about the happenings of the wars - all Ranboo knew was from the infos of others who joined the server earlier than him. The only time Ranboo would hear about the war from Tubbo's mouths, would be days in which he himself seemed to be still fighting them. Days in which he wouldnt want to be touched, in which he would flinch and silently sob into Ranboo's side. The taller one leaned closer to the shorter, who's eyes kept locked on what seemed to be nothing but flowers. Besides his better judgement, for now it would be enough. 

This continued, a new routine where Ranboo would cook, clean, and wish that Tubbo would do more than live in silence.   
And while everyone suffered in their own way, Ranboo went into the woods and collected every flower he could find, and when the sun hit what seemed to be the end of the world, he carried them to Tommy's old house, placing each and everyone of them into the ground, until the breeze shaddered deep into his bones, a sign to make his way home that he gladly took.  
Light escaped the small cottage when Ranboo returned. As he opened the front door, he noticed that someone must have turned on the fireplace. Without much to say, the man made his way over, only to spot his smaller companion starring at the twirling flame.  
"I'm afraid Ranboo" Tubbo whispered, and Ranboo quickly found his place besides him. He noticed a small cup of tea, his and Tubbo's favorite kind, sitting on the table waiting for him. It was still steaming.   
"Afraid of what?" he picked up the tea, his cold hands finally able to warm up. "I'm afraid that the war will never leave me. Am I stained by blood and broken promises? Am I defined by bombs dropping and death?" Tubbo held himself tight, as his husband helplessly watched. "You may be fighting on the battlefiels, but you were blood so gently my dear". "Will this ever stop Ranboo? Will it ever leave?"  
Now his eyes met the fire too, silent chants of voices creeping into his mind. "I do not know that. But what I do know, is that if you told me all of your darkness, I'd still see your light. And if I could take all your pain even if I would be in pain myself, I would take yours too, becahse I know you'd do the same." he continued "this world was evil to you all. You were kids thrown into war and told to survive. You lived on a swinging string your entire live and were told not to fall. I do not know what happend in the war, I do not know how badly you hurt, but I am here, and I will always be here." Tubbo felt tears dwell into his eyes, as he let them go, quiet crying turned into violent sobbing, and it would be a lie to say that Ranboo wasnt glad that his friend finally cried. "I miss him Ranboo" "I know, I know" "Its so quiet without him. I miss the discs, I want to fight dream, I want to die on the podium, I want him here, I want him here so badly" Ranboo pressed the smaller one tight against his chest, as tears started to drop from his eyes aswell. Tubbo pleaded for a long time. Hysterical crying and begging for a chance to bring Tommy back to seemingly no one, as his best friend held him in his arms, hoping to cure the pain at least a little bit. As Tubbo calmed down, Ranboo still held him. "At least..he's free now" he whispered. "Free from the pain of war, and of exile" "Maybe he is playing guitar with Wilbur right now" Ranboo added, smiling softly. "We will meet again Tommy." Tubbo whispered. "We all will met again, and maybe them, finally in peace."


End file.
